witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vizima
(mentioned) (palace only)}}Vizima or Wyzim (Polish: Wyzima) is the capital city of Temeria, one of the Northern Kingdoms and the seat of King Foltest at the intersection of important trade routes. The city is not described in great detail in the Witcher saga. Most of the description comes from the short story "The Witcher". In that tale, two taverns are mentioned: The Old Narakort and The Fox. There is also mention of the Roper's Gate, by which Geralt enters the town. Located on the shores of a beautiful lake, Vizima is a walled city and the main setting of The Witcher computer game. The city is under a state of quarantine for the duration of the game, so movement about town in general is limited most of the time, and totally restricted, for some particular areas. Journal entry :Vizima, the capital of Temeria, is the largest city in the kingdom. It is located on the shore of Lake Vizima, at the intersection of important trade routes, one of which is a waterway. Owing to a developed network of roads, the city draws considerable profit from trade. By King Foltest's order, the city is governed by Burgomeister Velerad. Vizima is divided into three large districts. The poorest one is the Temple Quarter, where Saint Lebioda's Hospital and the Cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose are located. The Trade Quarter is home to the wealthiest and most important inhabitants, and both the town hall and the main marketplace are situated there. The oldest part of the city, Old Vizima, has been recently converted into a ghetto for non-humans. :I acquired a pass which allows me to pass through the gates into the city in spite of the quarantine. Gates marked by Chapter]] This restriction of movement is achieved through guarded gates which separate the various areas. There are nine gates in total. Six main gates: * Merchants' Gate, locked for the duration of the game * Maribor Gate, locked for the duration of the game * Miller's Gate * Gate to Old Vizima * Gate to New Vizima * North Gate, locked for the duration of the game Three internal gates also restrict movement between areas of the city, at least for parts of the game: * Gates connecting the Trade and Temple Quarters * two gates to enter the cemetery, from the Trade or Temple Quarters * A map showing all the gates can be found here. During the Prologue, Chapter I and Chapter IV, the city proper is inaccessible, but the main story takes place within its confines. The city and surroundings are divided into the following locations: City proper * Temple Quarter — Chapters II, III and V * Trade Quarter — Chapter III * Royal Quarter — never accessible * Vizima cemetery — Chapters II and III * Vizima sewers — Chapters II, III and V * Royal castle — Chapter V Surroundings * Outskirts — Chapter I * Vizima dike — Chapters II, III and V * Old Vizima — Chapter V * Swamp cemetery — Chapter V * Old manor — Chapter V Vizima is only mentioned in the The Witcher 2. Journal entry :Lying where important trade routes converge, Temeria's capital sits picturesquely on the shore of Lake Vizima in the valley of the Ismena River, a tributary of the Pontar. The city is divided into four teeming quarters, which are home to thousands and host travelers from all corners of the world. The Royal Palace and court are both found here, and the city boasts many markets, temples, forges, shops, banks, workshops, inns and brothels. Since our story does not concern Vizima directly, I will end my description here and urge those interested to consult other sources. Following the regicidal events of the previous game, Nilfgaard invaded a weakened Temeria, subjecting its capital city to occupation. Residency of the Royal Palace has been taken up by Emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself, who personally invites Geralt to visit. Geralt can only access certain parts of the inner residence, namely, all the areas from the first game and one new area off the garden. * Royal Palace (occupied by Nilfgaard) ar:فيزيما cs:Wyzima de:Vizima es:Wyzima fr:Wyzima hu:Vizima it:Vizima lt:Vizimas nl:Wyzima pl:Wyzima ru:Вызима uk:Визіма zh:維吉瑪 Category:Cities Category:Vizima Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Locations in the comics